Un día de compras
by arreint
Summary: Después de perder un combate y una apuesta contra Jenny Burtory, Shina deberá acceder a ir de compras con la murciélago para dar un cambio a su guardarropa. Jamas perder un combate había dolido tanto


**disclaimer: los personajes de bloody roar utilizados en este fic son propiedad del juego bloody roar de la compañia hudson soft.**

**Día de compras**

Jenny Burtory se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de los Gado, ese día había tenido una misión muy sencilla y con falta de peligro, en otros términos, una misión aburrida, y como tenía tiempo de sobra, pensó en visitar a Alan Gado.

Pero al abrirse la puerta no fue el ex soldado Francés quien le atendió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Espetó Shina Gado claramente molesta.

—Buscaba a Alan

—No está —respondió Shina al tiempo en que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. —Le diré que te pasaste por aquí si eso quieres —Shina comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

—Espera

Shina se detuvo y volteo a ver a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Dime, ¿nunca has pensado en cambiar tu guarda ropa? Es que esos pantalones realmente no son tan propicios para el día a día…

—¿Pero qué demonios dices? —De nuevo se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

—Y esas botas, tu atuendo no te hace mucha justicia. Oye, ¿Qué te parece un pequeño juego? ¿una apuesta?

La puerta ya se había cerrado, pero volvió a abrirse.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta? —Pregunto Shina.

Jenny sonrió.

—Un combate, ¿Te parece?

Shina rió con suficiencia.

—¿Es en serio?, bien, me gustara darte una paliza, ¿Pero que gano, aparte de la satisfacción de barrer el piso contigo?

La sonrisa de Jenny se hizo más grande, y Shina temió que aquello fuese un mal presagio.

—Si tu llegas a ganar, me alejare de tu padre de por vida

Shina entrecerró los ojos, algo no andaba bien, su instinto se lo decía.

—¿Y si tu ganas?

—Iras de compras conmigo

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, apuesto a que en tu armario solo tienes ropa de soldado, camuflaje y demás, Te queda bien en serio, pero mujer, necesitas ser mas femenina.

_¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? —_Pensó Shina con molestia. Aquella mujer estaba loca.

—Bueno —Comenzó a decir Jenny al tiempo en que se daba la vuelta —Si te da miedo lo entiendo…

—No le tengo miedo a nada

Jenny sonrió.

_Bingo_

Se volteo a ver a Shina, la joven estaba tensa, con aquella mirada de determinación en su rostro. La tenía justo donde la quería.

—¿Y entonces Jane?

Shina sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Una pelea, en el gimnasio, sin transformarse, y por favor —Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Jenny y por un momento su mirada fue helada —No vuelvas a llamarme así…

—¿Poco femenina?, pero es la…

Jane rugió.

—No maldita sea, no vuelvas a llamarme Jane, ¿Entendido?

—Pero poco femenina si ¿verdad?

—Al diablo contigo.

Y después se adentro en la casa dejando la puerta abierta como una invitación. Jenny no podía dejar de sonreír, al menos ese día podía rescatarse, y podría resultar ser divertido.

OoOoOoOo

_Maldición… ¡maldición!_

Shina se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sudando y respirando con dificultad, le dolía el estomago y la quijada, allí era donde Jenny le había golpeado con gran fuerza, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era su orgullo.

—Bien —Aclamo Jenny mientras se sacudía la ropa, ella estaba fresca como si nada hubiera pasado. Shina apostaba a que había bebido sangre o algo así, por que no entendía cómo es que le había ganado. —Vamos a tu cuarto, quiero ver que tienes de ropa…

—Nada —Le interrumpió. —Todo es igual, ya ves, una blusa sin mangas, pantalones de combate, tres pares de botas, pañuelos…

—¿Estas bromeando?

Shina negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Mi padre intento comprarme un vestido a los once, pero —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro —No volvió a intentarlo, realmente le di una lección.

Jenny le miró con intriga.

—¿Una lección a los seis años?

Shina sonrió.

—Le dí un buen golpe en un sitio que hasta el mas fuerte de los hombres se doblaria

—Vaya —Jenny se rió levemente —Pobre Alan, bueno, si así estan las cosas entonces báñate, y luego iremos de compras

Shina suspiró, ¿Cómo se había metido en aquello?. Pero había dado su palabra, y como buen soldado la cumpliría.

Salieron del gimnasio y Shina se dirigió hacia su habitación, Jenny le siguió.

—Tu padre estará contento

—Sorprendido, mejor dicho…

—Por cierto, usaremos su tarjeta de crédito, es justo que te haga este regalo y que no solo te de navajas nuevas.

Shina sonrió, pese a todo aquella mujer no parecía tan desagradable, pero tampoco era como tenerla en una alta estima, o en brindarle demasiada confianza.

—Sera tu problema

—Totalmente

OoOoOoOo

Llegaron al centro comercial, y Jenny arrastro a Shina a la primer tienda de ropa que encontró, la llevo a los probadores y la metió a uno de ellos.

Menos de un minuto después le paso unos cinco conjuntos de ropa.

—Pruébatelos, y me los muestras…

Shina bufó, a veces odiaba todo eso sobre el honor y la palabra. Pero como había dicho antes, ella la cumpliría.

—Por cierto —Le dijo Jenny desde afuera del probador —Se que no te gustaran las faldas, así que no te preocupes, no será nada que cambie tu personalidad de chica independiente y temeraria…

Shina respondió con un gruñido, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de cumplir su palabra.

OoOoOoOo

El primer conjunto fue un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas de color oscuro, con un escote redondeado.

La blusa le gustaba, le quedaba bien y además era cómoda, pero el pantalón. Definitivamente no le gustaba, le quedaba bien, pero era incómodo, muy justo. Se quito el pantalón y lo colgó.

Probo otro pantalón, este era de un color gris, y una tela ligera, tenía muchas bolsas con cierres, pero no estaba tan holgado como los que ella solía usar. Ese le agradaba.

Salió para mostrárselo a Jenny y a esta pareció agradarle, aquello fue demasiado extraño para Shina.

—¿En serio te gusta?

—Claro, te vez estupenda —Dijo con una sonrisa

—Empiezas a inquietarme

—Ya, ya, ten pruébate este conjunto, es deportivo y te vendrá bien cuando salgas a correr

—Yo no salgo a correr

—Y este short, una vez recuerdo haberte visto con uno, llevabas unas mallas blancas, me gustaba ese estilo.

—Pero te he dicho

—¿Segura que no quieres un vestido?

La respuesta fue un gruñido.

Shina frunció el ceño, no entendía a Jenny Burtory, así que volvió al vestidor a probarse los conjuntos que le había dado y los que aún faltaban. Pero como era de esperar, no paso mucho tiempo para que Shina se desesperara.

—Basta, ya me he probado como cuarenta cosas, estos cuatro están bien, y ya —Dijo exasperada con los conjuntos elegidos sobre las manos y dirigiéndose hacia la caja.

—Pero…

—No, ya basta

Jenny suspiró, aquella chica era testaruda.

—Aún nos faltan los zapatos

Shina no dijo nada, saco su propia tarjeta de crédito y pago las cosas.

Una vez que salieron del local, Jenny tomo a Shina por el brazo y la metió en el siguiente local, que por mala suerte, era de zapatos.

Shina refunfuño una vez entraron.

_¿Por qué diablos es tan cerca? _—Pensó molesta

—Bien, siéntate aquí, ¿Qué numero calzas?

—Cinco y medio, seis…

—Entendido

Shina considero el irse y dejar a Jenny allí, pero la mujer había tomado sus precauciones, antes de irse, le había quitado las botas y se había ido con ellas.

De nuevo fue un largo rato para elegir unos zapatos del gusto de Shina y de la aprobación de Jenny, terminaron siendo un par de tenis blancos, unas sandalias, unas botas con casquillo, y unos tenis con suela aerodinámica en color azul grisáceo.

Para Shina todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando no fuesen zapatillas, ni algo de color rosa con florecitas.

Siguieron por el centro comercial un rato más. Jenny estaba satisfecha, había comprobado que era capaz de persuadir a la mas terca persona del mundo. Y entonces se aventuró a decir:

—Aun faltan algunos accesorios, quizás un corte de pelo…

—Ni hablar —Le interrumpió Shina —Ya es suficiente, compre ropa, zapatos, incluso un maldito perfume

—Pero…

—No soy tu juguete maldita sea, así que olvídalo

—Por favor, además es parte del trato.

Shina suspiró, odiaba el honor.

—Pero no toques mi cabello.

Fueron a otra tienda, esta vez Shina recibio un corte de cabello, ahora se le alborotaba mas, no le disgustaba, pero se sentía extraña.

Pero lo peor fue cuado le depilaron las cejas.

Salieron de la tienda con una Shina Gado muy enojada.

—Shina —Le llamó Jenny, pero Shina no se detuvo.

—Olvidalo, no se que tenías que hacerle a mis cejas, y... odio las pinturas

—Pero te vez bien, además falta la depilación

—Olvidalo —Se volteó a ver a Jenny, y con una voz glacial dijo—Era cambio de guardaropa, no de mi persona. Shina se volteo bruscamente e iba a empezar a caminar cuando choco contra alguien.

—Lo siento —Susurro.

—¿Shina?

Aquella voz le era conocida, demasiado conocida. Se aparto un poco y observo la figura frente a ella. Era su padre.

—¿Qué hay papá?

Gado le sonrió, y luego miro a Jenny luego las bolsas que Shina llevaba, y el pequeño cambio en su rostro, además de un tenue maquillaje, y el cambio en su ropa, ya que Jenny le había hecho llevarse puesto un conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de moda color azul marino.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—De compras —Contestaron las mujeres al unisonó.

Gado trago saliva.

—¿De compras?, ¿Las dos?

Ambas asintieron.

—¿En verdad?

De nuevo una respuesta afirmativa.

—Wou, vaya, creo… que necesito un té helado… bien frió

—Padre, el té helado obviamente es frió

Jenny se abrazo al brazo de Gado

—Te vez cansado, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa?

Shina bufó.

—Vamos Shina puedes soportarme unas horas más… ¿Qué haces?

—Llamando por teléfono… ¿Yugo?, hey que tal, ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debías?, bien pues quiero que me lo pagues, ven por mí al centro comercial, al que está cerca de mi casa. O dile a alguien que venga, a la de ya —Colgó. —Con permiso.

Y sin que Gado objetara Shina se fue con sus bolsas a la salida principal del centro. Era lo mejor, pensaba, no quería ver a su padre y a Jenny acaramelados.

—Hey Shina

—Yugo, que bueno que vienes...

—¿Y esas cosas?

—Ropa, zapatos, y otras cosas, venga, necesito estar fuera de casa un rato

Yugo entendió que lo mejor era no preguntar más, sobre todo por el maquillaje. Aunque la mercenaria se veía muy bien.

—Hola Shina —Dijeron otras dos voces detrás de Yugo.

—Hey, Shin, Alice… que bien, entonces ya sé que haremos, Yugo al cine

—¿Qué? —Exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos. No debía olvidar que Shina, era Shina sin importar si había cambiado su modo de vestir o no.

—Me la debes, pagaremos mitad y mitad

—¡Cine! —Aclamó Uriko al tiempo que saltaba sobre los hombros de Long, Shina pudo ver a Kenji caminando hacia ellos.

—Bueno, al cine

Yugo suspiró, había tenido una reunión larga y cansada, y ahora al cine, ¿Qué había hecho mal ese día?. Alice puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Será divertido

—Claro…

—¿Qué son esas bolsas? —Inquirió Kenji cuando los alcanzó.

Shina bufo.

—Ropa

Todos le miraron con asombro, excepto Long que se limito a arquear las cejas.

—Shina, ya estas creciendo —Aclamó Yugo, y como respuesta obtuvo un golpe en el rostro, y un par de pesadas bolsas.

—¿Pues de que es esta ropa? —Dijó.

—También hay zapatos y otras cositas, que ahora tu como todo buen caballero vas a cargar.

No muy lejos de allí en el auto de Alan Gado, él y Jenny conversaban.

—¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?

—Le gane en una pelea, fue sencillo realmente, la canse primero, la desespere… truquitos…

Gado sonrió.

—Siempre me sorprendes Burtory, créeme que jamás entenderé como es que convenciste a mi hija de ir de shopping

—¿Tu usando la palabra "shopping"?

Gado gruño —Vamos Jenny, no me molestes con eso.

Jenny se rio y deposito un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

—Tranquilo cariño, pero si quieres que olvide que tu mencionaste la palabra "shopping" tendrás que darme una velada inolvidable.

Gado sonrió.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya

—Es un don natural, solo mira, pude persuadir a dos Gado en un mismo día

Gado se rió, no entendía a esa mujer, pero eso mismo era lo que le tenía maravillado de ella.


End file.
